Simon's Sprite Support
by CarolinePar
Summary: Our favorite vampire gets a sweet surprise from an unexpected source!


The multi-tiered, floating castle was covered in garlands, balloons and other pointless meaningless trivialities.

Not that a reason to celebrate wasn't celebration enough.

 _Impatience._  
But that the vampire hunter *finally* had come to terms that the other realms had needed and been ultimately, fully rescued by a boy...  
 _Okay young man.  
And had easily charmed Lana...  
Various worlds, within and beyond the boundaries, even those which were not represented on the wide map - had shown up at the holiday event_

 _They were at peace._

 _Finally._

 _After a long and especially trying times - trouble always seemed to peak at the end of the cold season...  
No wonder he was all mixed up!  
He was tired and possibly...  
What exactly?_

 _Even those from Hyrule had shown up._

 _It's occupants as colorful as an 8bit bouquet.  
The tenacious, triforce nursemaid had read fortunes that afternoon at tea time._

 _Perhaps all made up from the same sixteen-bit fluff that the clouds were made of.  
But the old woman did say that he'd get a kiss from a princess!  
That even now, under the strange grey metallic plant-stuff that the Game Master had brought in - from his Ultimate Warp Zone!_

 _Looking up at the mistletoe with annoyance._

 _It looked like a panicked projectile from that pathetic, purple conjurer...  
And had been tied from above with a red ribbon; as if *that* would distinguish it from the other decorations._

 _Like who would remember...?_

Simon felt himself become more weary.

It was unlikely that the VideoLand vixen would be the princess of his dreams.

 _But who else but...?_

"Sir Belmont?"

Blinking back an emotion that nearly left a trace of tears on his perfectly chiseled features, the vampire hunter looked up to see the petite pixie from Zelda's kingdom.

A fairy.

 _Her presence reminding him of yet *another* princess he'd lost out on?!_

Realizing this made Belmont even more depressed and he'd missed the follow-up query.  
"What did you say?"

Alighting on his shoulder, thus bracing herself against his backpack and then closer to his ear...

 _"I just asked if you were doing ok..."_

The green, holy leaves tucked back into her hair made him think of her like a seasonal ornament.

 _And less than a -_

"You have been kind of quiet?"

Attempting a brave face, Simon gave an almost too wide Cheshire-cat style grin.

"Moi? Fantastic! Couldn't be better! Only..."

Sprite leaned in.

Did she really care?

 _Why would she?!_

 _Oh what the -_

"I have been ignored, perhaps taken for granted lately. Suddenly someone new comes in all wonderful and I'm left out like an old chicken leg."

She nodded.

"Link uses those as bait sometime."

Simon exhaled.

"Not exactly what I had meant."

The firefly-like glow from within surged as she stood up taller. Which may have only been just over three inches but still...

"It's like all you do and you're just there, not important or feelings taken into consideration?"

The words confused him.

 _Although her tone comforted his being, though not entirely sure why._

Suddenly finding her staring into his face.

Just as surprising...Simon offered his left hand as a perch... which after almost no hesitation she accepted - and leaned over and kissed him!

Sharing the same said glow, covering him in a tender arch of affection.

Restoring his well being.

 _Knowing someTH-someone cared!_

A few tears managed to escape which he blotted with the back of his other hand.

"Well that's one fortunate experience that wasn't foretold."

Sprite seated herself on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"The nursemaid said I'd be kissed by a princess - what's so funny?"

For she had dissolved into giggles.

"My father is KING of the fairies! Which makes me..."

 _A princess?!_

Looking up and noting the mistletoe once again; Simon realized what you need - isn't always what you want.

Sometimes you gotta enjoy what you have.

"Simon?"

He gave another smile.

Smaller, though more genuine.

As was the shared intentions towards...

"May I do...that... again?"

 _Oh that..._

"Sure."

The second kiss was so much more passionate and intense, that Simon's eyes had closed - to savor the sweet moment.

And opening them, he discovered she had grown to just about his shoulder length and...

"Did you have somewhere to be?" she whispered, almost hesitantly.

"No -" he took her into his arms, gently though gallantly, sweeping her off her feet.

"But perhaps somewhere *we* could both recharge?"

 _Happy Unbirthday._


End file.
